Cameras II
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Agent P and Doof had been through so much together but that still doesn't give them a happy ending and Pinky doesn't think he can survive any longer. (Continuation of Cameras.)
**CAMERAS II**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Given up what?**

Pinky was trying his best to remain calm. Doctors, friends, and family always worried about him since his breakup with Peter. It was a rough year...for all of them. Rodney and Piranha dating, Perry and Heinz establishing their relationships, Dennis running off again, and finally his seizure. He thought now that it was a good time for him to start packing up and starting a new family, you know, get out of the whole agent business. It was a good time as ever since he was leave.

"Pinky? Are you home?"

It was Heinz. The scientist had kept his word to visit everyday while he was handicapped by the hospital. It was nice for the man to come even after Pinky had confessed a deep love for Perry before it all. Pinky felt sick of himself of doing that to his best friend and Perry was already going through a tough time.

"Pinky!" Heinz giggled walking into the room. He had a bag of goodies. "Are you okay? Anyone else visit?"

"Nope just you." Pinky laughed.

Deep down, the agent felt a pain strike him. No one had come to visit him except Doof and Perry plus a couple of agents he's worked with but no one else.

"It so dead here." Pinky mumbled as he toyed with his bed sheets. He had a huge bed and he felt even lonelier than before. "Is this how it feels in a hospital?"

"Sorta." Doof blushed. "When I had been put in special care Perry had come with me and…"

Pinky didn't need him to say the rest. Everything that Doof and Perry did left them in a sex daze...It had been a while since Pinky had his own release. Maybe that was why he was so frustrated?

"I heard about a new bakery." Pinky smiled. "Down the street."

"Oh!" Doof remembered. "Yeah! It's pretty nice looking. I can go get you something if you like."

"That sounds wonderful." Pinky smiled at the scientist.

He had noticed that Heinz was older, far older than himself and less appealing yet still attracted a younger and sexy man. Pinky was the type to always worry about his age, though he may not look it, he was old. He always believed the older he got, the less beauty he had.

"I'll be back!" Heinz dashed out of the door making Pinky smile harder.

"How sweet." He muttered laying down on his cot. He hadn't left his room in days and he hadn't had the energy to complain about it either. He felt lifeless. "I need more of him around."

The agent snuggled deeply into his covers. It was really lonely in a huge bed. He remembers when he wasn't so lonely...when he had someone to share it with. That someone being Peter. He remembers the nights where Peter would wake him up, the bigger male horny and craving him then there were other nights where Peter would just caress him and make his old soul feel safe.

They were just lies.

Dennis appeared in his head. Peter flirting with the other man, taking sweet time to show him around...Tears began to build in Pinkys eyes as he thought about the way Peter looked at him after that bastard waltzed into their lives. Peter was starting to reconsider, go to the younger man, and leave him behind. Pinky began to cry.

Peter said nothing had gone on between them but Pinky couldn't take those looks anymore. Those looks of judgement, displeasure, and unwanting.

" _P-Peter!"_

A memory. Pinky was beginning to remember everything. His first time...with a man.

" _Peter! It hurts! Please take it out!"_ He remembers struggling to breath as his lover impaled him gloriously. " _Ah, Peter!"_

Peter was a silent passionate lover. No words were ever spoken from the larger man just gruff noise and squeaking of the bed. Pinky was a gentleman, soft, but rough on the edges but for Peter he became pure mush.

" _That feels so good."_ Peter had mumbled.

Pinky shut his eyes tightly as he remembered his first attempt of oral pleasure to his love. Peter was so appreciative and comforting even when the pink agent made a mistake or rubbed his teeth against the other earning a jump. Peter still made him feel special.

" _P-Peter!"_ Pinky had cried as he had cum in his lovers mouth. Peter had swallowed him whole and drunk till he was empty. Pinkys legs were numb.

"Pinky!"

The grown man almost moaned in response but had quickly snapped out of his daze as he remembered where he was and what he was doing. He sat up, "Heinz?"

"Here you go!" Heinz quickly gave the man a bag filled with baking goods and waved goodbye. "Sorry! Perry called and they need me at the OWCA a machine just broke and I need to fix it-"

"G-go ahead." Pinky gave a sad smile. "Ill be fine here."

"Okay if there's anything you need-"

"I'm fine." Pinky answered but had thought. "What does Peter do now?"

"Uh?" Doof stopped near the door. "Peter? Oh, um, he had been sent to Japan a few days ago."

"R-really?" Pinky began to shake.

Of course, Peter be sent to see beautiful Japanese women and men...It made Pinky envious for a moment. Then he remembered that he had broken everything off with him. He shouldn't be caring about that bastard.

"I gotta go!" Doof yelled leaving the building and a fester Pinky.

The pink haired agent sighed and looked at his dresser. There was a phone, medicines, tubes, and a clock. He hadn't checked his cellphone in weeks and the doctors might have put it on silence.

Tiredly he reached for the pink cell and looked at its shiny screen. There were over nine miss calls, ten text messages, a missed chat, and some emails he had forgot to look at.

He looked through them all then went through some old text messages. Some were from Peter. He grimaced at them. The "ILYs" or "Babe" made his stomach twirl. Angrily he tried to press delete but instead had called the man.

"Hello?"

He froze. Oh god. Peter answered the phone.

"Pinky?" Peter questioned. "Pinky are you there? Hello?"

"H-hey." Pinky's voice was soft, low.

"Pinky...it's been weeks since I heard from you." Peter sounded exhausted. "How are you doing? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Why didn't you visit me?" the pink agent asked. His voice quivered. "You had not once come to my hospital bed...you hadn't brought me flowers or even seen me. I could be dead right now and you wouldn't have known it."

"Pinky-"

"Did you even care?" he began to cry. "You took away everything. I let you out of any person on this planet invade me-go inside me and repeatedly take me. I _let_ you do that to me and it _hurts_."

"I did care!" Peter said. "I tried to visit you but they told me that I would put you in only more stress."

"It wouldn't have been that way if you weren't looking at others everyday." Pinky hissed through the phone.

The other man was silent, "...Pinky why did you call me?"

"Because…" Pinky stuttered. "It was an accident. I was trying to call Perry."

"Oh." Peter was lost. "Are you still…"

"No." Pinky narrowed his eyes. He loved Perry as a friend and had not as a love interest anymore that was over. "How's you and Dennis?"

"Pinky. I am not with Dennis." Peter spoke harshly. "I'm sorry I _looked_ at him! Dammit Pinky you acted like it was the end of the world and called me a cheating pig! I've always loved you Pinky! You thought you were imperfect- I never said anything like that. You _thought_ it."

"I don't care that you looked at him!" Pinky screamed. "I cared about the _way_ you saw him! Every fucking time he walked out way your head would turn and-"

Pinky's words cut short. His heart meter began to spiral and beep thoroughly throughout his body. He couldn't breathe.

"Pinky..?" Peter asks worried. "Pinky?"

With all his might, Pinky reached for the button on the rim of his bed. A short buzz went off.

"Pinky is everything okay?!" Peter asks frustrated. "Pinky?!"

All Pinky remembered was waking up in an even whiter room. His phone was gone, his tv was gone, and his windows were shut tight. The light was even dimmer in this room.

"I told you to be careful!" the doctor rubbed her face. "What caused it this time?"

Pinky looked away.

"I know what caused it." She says crossing her arms. "Agent P had hacked your phone and saw the last call but he says that you called him."

"It was by accident." Pinky bowed his head. "I didn't mean to."

"Then why didn't you hang up?" she questioned further.

"I wanted to hear why." Pinky shrugged. "I wanted to know...why he did what he did."

Pinky became quiet.

"He wants to visit." She sat beside him cautiously. "He's flown from Toyko and is on his way."

"What?!" The pink haired agent cried.

"Perry is unfortunately in London at the moment and won't be able to stop him." she fiddled with Pinky's curls. "Unless we can put security up and stop him."

"Peter can beat security." Pinky rolled his eyes. Peter is one of the _best_ agents there is. The man sat quietly before shaking his head, "Let him come."

 **A/N: This is a continuation of the CAMERAS story, sorry for the unexplained events but they will be mentioned and you can puzzle them together! Or lets make it a game! And this is after part 4 (which was only one chapter!) And I apologize for my absence! I hope you like and review, fave, or follow! Lovies~**

 **P.S. this will be a story of its own so checked that out! I'll update on that one from now on!**


End file.
